Something Different
by vampgirl1991
Summary: Bella is new to town, but she is very different. she is a demigod. Her camp was attacked, and she escaped. Now in Forks, she meets the Cullens who want to know who she is and more importantly what she is, while she tries to find out who her father is...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, just borrowing.

This is a mixture between twilight and the lightening thief. Bella is strong and her senses are stronger. Cullen's are still vampires. Charlie is not Bella's father, but is a really good family friend. You will see in the story.

Short summary- Bella was at the training when there was an attack, she escapes to forks and starts school there to stay out of trouble. She meets the Cullen's and his problems follow her. What will happen when Edward and Bella find out what each other are and find love along the way?

* * *

Chapter one- The Attack

3rd person

The training camp was a beautiful place. Filled with life and mystery. But what made this camp unique was that it was not admit able by humans. No, this camp was for kids who are very special. They are half gods, or called demigods. They are kids of parents who fell in love with a Greek god and then achieved great abilities. Some are great fighters, and some rely on their skill to manipulate a different power. All unique in their own way.

It was a typical day, Bella and a few of her friends were out practicing their techniques.

"Bells, have you figured out who your father was yet?" Clara asked.

"No I haven't yet, it's kind of frustrating me. I don't know what my power is, or if I am just a fighter. All I have found in my room is a pen that had my name written on it in Greek." Bella answered.

"That really sucks, I am sorry. I hope you figure it out soon." Replied Clara.

The rest of day was pretty unexciting until the bonfire. There were rumors going around the teachers and mentors that Zeus's lightning bolt was stolen and they were all very worried. Then out of nowhere, the fire bursted into 100 foot flames and Hades himself was within them.

"Bella! Bella! Come out now! I know you have it, give it to me and nothing will happen to this precious camp you seem to love so much." Taunted Hades.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you think I have, but I have not acquired anything recently." Bella stated matter of factly.

"I know you have the lightning bolt! Give it to me. You are the lightening thief and I WANT the bolt!" Hades yelled.

"I don't have the bolt. I was not even aware that it was gone. Don't go accusing me of something I didn't do!" Bella yelled back angrily.

"Fine be difficult, I will in return destroy this camp. Hope you all enjoy demons just as much as I do. Farwell." And with that, Hades poofed away.

Demons then stormed into the camp. Kids began fighting and heading out toward the human world. Some fought, and some used their powers, and others fled. Bella fought and ran. She wanted to get away unscathed. When Bella saw the gate to the camp that keeps humans from entering was in view, Bella pushed herself harder than ever to run as fast as she could to get out. When she stepped foot through the gate something happened.

Bella was suddenly transported from there. She ended up landing very hard on her ass in the woods of some unknown place at the time.

"Thank you for the lovely landing jerks..." Bella muttered.

Bella then stood up and made her way to what she assumed was a way out of the woods. She felt like this place was familiar, but was not totally sure. When she reached a road, she then looked both ways and had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do.

_Bella, you are in Forks Washington. Go right and you will run into Forks, you must then look up a man named Charlie Swan. He was very good friends with your mom. Tell him you had nowhere else to go. That your mother left and you remember him as a very close family friend._

"Wow, ok that was weird, that you to whomever that was. I am grateful."

And so Bella made her way to forks Washington, in search of her new home for the time being, and was hoping that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Authors note: sorry for grammar errors! Thank you so much for reading. So good? Bad? I hope its ok. This is my first time, so go easy people. And any ideas are greatly greatly recommended. I hope I get lots of reviews. I don't demand lots for updates, but to get updates I would like ideas. I get writers block pretty easily.

The other chapters will be longer than this; I just wanted to test the waters. And I kind of wanted to introduce my story. I am not good at writing romance, I don't want to write so much as lemons, but help in the writing romance department would be helpful to...lol

Hope to see some followers; I have other story ideas floating around, just need you guys. Haha

Until next time

Meg.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW thanks for all the reviews guys. I really liked them. And thanks for the ideas. So since I know I have some people reading, here are a few things I would like to clear up. This is especially for you Marie (since you don't like traditional, trust me I don't either)

Bella's full name- Isabella Perseus O'Conner

She is not too human. She is stronger than humans with heightened senses. So no weak Bella for anyone.

And no run-away Edward. He also is not affected by her blood. Well he is, but not in the way that he wants to drink her dry.

So here is the next chapter. I will possible have the next one up later today. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Great, where the hell am I suppose to find Charlie? I have never even seen the guy before. I have just heard mom talking about him. Come on mystery voice, you chose now to not give me advice, when I actually need it. Please?" I started begging.

"Great now I have resorted to begging." I mumbled.

I have been walking for a good hour and I still have not found a freaking road. I think you lied to me stupid voice. Just. Perfect. I have no idea where I am going.

I decided to keep walking for a little bit to try and find something. It was starting to get dark, and personally I don't want to fun into something out here. I know I could protect myself, but I don't want a demon to pop up. That would not be helpful, although that would be just my miserable luck.

"That road better show its damn self SOON!" great I am talking to myself again. This needs to stop now!

"Whoa, what is that smell. Somebody doesn't know how to cook hamburgers very well." I started to smell the burnt burgers a little stronger so I headed toward it since that thankfully meant people. I started walking a little faster and I found a road.

"Heck Yes!" I ran over to the house across the road and went straight up to the door. I could hear someone walking around in the kitchen and a few colorful woods coming out. I chuckled.

I hesitated a little bit and glanced around the yard. Taking in my surroundings. Yup you can thank the training for that one. I turned back around and knocked on the door. I heard the person grumble and make their way toward the door. I was expecting the door to ease open, but no this person yanks open the door and practically scares me out of my skin. Jheez, anger issues.

I took in the man's look, and he appeared to have been in a war against the ketchup. Explains the wonderful vocabulary.

"Umm, can I," cough "help you?" he choked out. Apparently the burnt food doesn't agree with him.

"Yeah, will I was looking for a Charlie Swan. Do you know where I can find him?" hopefully it's not a long walk from here. I must have said something strange, because he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Well... I... yeah that's me. Why would you be looking for me?" he still looked a little shocked.

"It's a very long story, but the short version is that my mom wanted space from me and I don't know my father. My mom told me that she had a really good friend in Forks and that I could most likely stay with them. I don't want to burden you, but can I stay with you? I don't have anywhere else that I know of right now that I could stay, but if it's a problem, I will search for somewhere else." Please say it's ok. Please please!

"You look kind of familiar... are you Renee's daughter? Bella right?" wow he remembers me. Awesome.

"Yeah that's me. So?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I would do anything for Renee; she was best friend in high school." Oh wow, ok. Really new information.

"So you go to high school? How old are you? Do you have anything with you?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down with the questions. Yes I go to high school, I am a junior actually. I am seventeen years old. And no I don't have anything else with me."

"Ok well, tomorrow is Sunday so we can go out shopping, and get you umm…. Things." I chuckled, because he must have thought about the girly "things" and he blushed a little.

"I will let you buy me things on one condition. I will do all the cooking from now on. No matter what. Cause unfortunately..."I glanced around, "you seriously need help!" I laughed.

"Ok, you can do the cooking, and I am going to call one of my friends and get you a car, and I will call to get you enrolled into school."

~time warp Monday at school~

_Ring ring ring_

"Now I know why I dislike normal school. Getting up early every day." I grumbled and dragged myself out of my new bed. Sunday had been pretty good. Charlie is very easy to be around. He doesn't talk too much, when he does its pretty funny or just typical questions. We had spent a good portion of the day gone, but when we got back a got a pretty big surprise.

In the yard was a beautiful red with black strips 1960 Camaro. (Pic on profile) it was awesome!

After checking and making sure I had everything, I ran out to my car and headed to school. I chuckled to myself while think about how these humans were going to act when a new demigod would be attending. As if I would tell them who I was. I don't even know who I really am.

~lunch~

Wow this school is small. Everyone knows everyone and OMG the guys here are freaking annoying. They act like lost puppies.

I walked through the doors and someone came up behind me to talk to me.

"Hey, Bella right?"

"Yeah... umm..." I was about to talk but he started talking to me again.

"Well I can't wait for this Friday. Our date is going to be awesome. Don't you think so?" this boy actually thought he was smooth.

"Excuse me!? Did I agree to a date with you? No! I! Did! Not! Do me a favor and tell all the other guys this to, leave me the hell alone!" with that I turned around and stormed out of the doors out to a picnic table and sat down. UGH! STUPID JERKS!

Just as I was starting to relax and calm down, I felt a presence coming nearer to me, but strangely I didn't hear anyone walking up to me. I hate being snuck up on. It really annoys me.

I jumped and spun around quickly and maybe to gracefully for a human. Opps.

"What the hell do you wa…." Whoa! Hello gorgeous. It bet this was one of the infamous Cullen's. This one was beautiful. He had a nice strong muscular-yet lean body, and was maybe 6'2". He had reddish-brown messy hair, and these intense golden eyes. He must have noticed my startled at mad expression because he quickly said something.

"I am really sort, but when you got into that argument with Mike back in the lunch room, you dropped this. I looked pretty special so I thought I would bring it back to you. It's your pen that fell out of your pocket." He reached into his pocket and handed it to me. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost lost my pen. That would have sucked majorly for me.

"Oh thank you so much. That would have been bad if I lost that." I can't believe I almost lost that, I must have been really mad to not have heard that fall. I reached out and took the pen and I brushed finger tips with him. Wow that felt nice. I have never felt that. I really hope that he is not an asshole like the rest of the guys around here. From the looks of that smile he felt something to.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and you are?" he looked like he actually wanted to get to know me. Maybe I can see what he is like.

"Well... Cullen... my name is Bella O'Conner. And I was just on my way back to class so if you would excuse me." I walked past Edward.

"Wait..." he grabbed me hand..." can I walk you to class?"

"uh... sure.." we started walking toward the school, but all of a sudden I got this creepy feeling like I was being watched. I looked around and glanced at the woods across from the school. Oh boy. I was really hoping for some peace for a little while.

"Hey you ok?" I am going to have to be careful around Edward. He is way too observant. Just as I was about to answer him, he looked up almost too quick to seem normal, it was like someone called his name. I didn't hear anything though.

"Yeah I am fine, but did you hear something?" Edward looked at me like I was crazy for a second, then answered,

"Oh no, but I just remembered that I have to find my sister. She wanted to give me something before class. I will talk to later. Bye Bella." And just like that he walked off, strangely leaving me feeling empty.

* * *

So thank you all so much for the other reviews. I hope this was better. I am just setting up the story, so I am sorry if this one was kind of boring. But all stories have a slight boring streak. Please keep the ideas coming, that's what gets updates faster. Please!

Review please and thank you!

Meg.


	3. author note

Hey all.. yes I know it was a whole week. But I am writing the new chapter as we speak. i just wanted to tell everyone who are reading my story that I will update every weekend, unless something comes up and then I will let you know when that happens to.

The new chapter will be up by the end of the day, and possible a new one by the Sunday to.

Don't worry haven't forgot about the story. I am having a little bit of a tough time writing this chapter. Anything you guys wanna see or some ideas you guys want in the story? Tell me now! And I will see what I can do. Never know, might see your idea incorporated into it.

Thanks tons!

Meg

pleae ideas help me get things up faster! lol


	4. Chapter 3

hello all, i am sorry that it didnt get up sooner today, but my computer wouldnt let me download it. i kept trying and finally.. success!!!

well hope everyone will enjot this! its the longest one yet. dont forget, ideas gives me things to write down which brings updates faster.

enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

Bella is definitely very different. I hated myself for just ditching her like I did. I wanted to find out more information on her. She was very interesting, and very beautiful. It seemed like she was very confident and new she was beautiful. Not in the annoying way either. But my stupid sister wanted to talk to me. She had called me through her mind back to the lunch room, and Bella had surprisingly caught on to my listening. Strange.

Alice met me right outside the doors of the cafeteria and had a very strange looking smile on her face. One that could only mean trouble and mischief.

"What do you want Alice?" _brother dear, where did you disappear off to in such a hurry? I came looking for you and you were conversing with the new girl. Very strange for you Edward, care to explain yourself?_

"Well, Alice, if you must know, when I walked into the lunch room, the new girl was being hit on by Tyler and she let him have it. It was very entertaining. Anyway, in her hast to escape the scene, she dropped her pen. It looked important to her, so I picked it up and carried out to her and gave it back. I found out that I could not read her mind, so I began talking to her. That is it. Now I am going to be late so if you don't mind sister dear." And I left Alice standing there shouting in my mind that this wasn't the end of this conversation, as I made my way to Biology.

I was very strange for me that I couldn't read her mind, but also a relief. I could actually get to know someone without knowing them personally on a level no one would want.

I walked in to class just as the bell rang, and noticed my usual empty table was empty no more. Bella sat there and was twirling her pen around in her fingers looking like she was very deep in thought and looked kind of trouble. I hardly noticed that Mr. Banner asked her to introduce herself. I was to suddenly stunned by her sent. It was the most glorious sent in the world, but not in a bad way. I didn't want to suck this girl dry. O thank the Lord. I didn't get to live my victory for too long, because as I was analyzing her sent of strawberries and freesias, I noticed that she had a very warm feeling sent. I couldn't quite describe it, but it made me feel as if I was beginning to warm up by the very sent of it. Like I was human again. It was a very uplifting feeling for me. But this defiantly meant that she, Bella, was not human!

BPOV- just as the bell rang.

I wonder what my power is, or better yet, who is my father. All my teachers at the training camp have told me that I will be great. I have a beyond terrific father. But no one wants to tell me who that is. I have never been able to figure it out. The only clue I have is this pen. It has these swirling symbols on it, they kind of resemble waves (author- yes I know it should be obvious, but I have a different plan in mind of how she eventually figures it out. She starts to understand pretty soon.) Ugh! This is so freaking frustrating. Could they have just told me?

In all my complaining, I suddenly realized there was a person sitting next to me. I glanced up quickly and saw that it was Edward. He was staring at me like he was confused and a little frustrated.

Maybe now that I know I have a class with him, I can figure him out. He doesn't seem quite human to me.

"Alright class, we have a new student. Miss Isabella, would you mind standing up and introducing yourself please?" great the last teacher of the day wants me to stand up and talk in front of the class. I thought I had escaped all that today.

"Umm, yeah sure. Hi my name is Isabella O'Conner. I just moved here last weekend. And please, call me Bella, I don't really like Isabella. Thank you." And I hurriedly sat down. I hated talking to crowds. I was fine at camp. That is just because I knew everyone. Not here, I don't.

The rest of class went by ok, except for Edward sniffing me. I had glanced up the first time he did that and he wore a face full of shock. Then when he did it again, he had the happiest face I think I could have ever seen from a person who doesn't talk that much. Wonder what he was happy for?

The bell finally rang, and I jumped up wanted to get the heck outta there. I really wanted to find a place to train. Or at least brush up on some defense moves with my sword. I haven't since the attack. In my rush to get out, I didn't notice the foot that was shoved out in front of me. I tripped and just as I was about to hit, which would have been bad, because I would have had to act like I was hurt, and I am not that great of an actress, a cold hand wrapped around my arm, and pulled me to their chest. I didn't have to look up and know that it was Edward, but when I did look up, I noticed that he was smiling down at me with a smirk. I was about to yell at him for thinking it was funny, but I noticed that his eyes were genuinely concerned.

"You should quite day dreaming so much. Maybe you wouldn't fall and hurt that pretty body of yours." Was her flirting with me? No way!

"Umm… thanks for catching me." I said. I actually for the first time couldn't think of anything to say back to that. He let go and started out toward the parking lot. Wow.... were is hands cold. Geez!

Now to deal with the person who decided to trip me. I turned around quickly and caught two cheerleaders staring at me smugly, but also with a hint of jealously.

"What the hell? Mad because I am getting all your guys stupid attention. Well tough, it's bound to happen! I am new, and I don't have fake boobs and noses that guys love to stare at. I know I am beautiful the way I am, but apparently that's over rated, according to you two! So just as a warning, don't ever try that trick again. And another warning, I only give verbal warnings… ONCE! Next time, its physical." I picked up my bag, faced the two blondes again and said in my most annoying girl voice, "bye now!"

Wow now I really need to blow off some steam. I hurried into my camaro, and started driving toward the woods. I noticed a nice dirt road and followed it for a few miles. When it came to a dead end I just turned off my car and sat there.

"Great, now where else can I go to practice?" I muttered. _Isabella, get out of the car and head straight ahead, you will run into a clearing. There is where you will practice from now on. Have fun!_

Hmmmm… well okay then.

I got out of my car, and grabbed my mask out of the back. It helps conceal my identity, and I made sure I had my pen. I then began the 2 mile walk out to the clearing. When I got there I noticed that it was a beautiful meadow. With a river running almost all the way around half of the meadow. That will help me calm down. Water has always been my favorite element.

I then began practicing different moves and defenses for a few hours. I finally stopped and was breathing quite hard, when I felt like I was being watched. My senses were on high alert when I heard the leaves crunch behind me. I whipped around in a blur and the tip of my sword was at the throat of none other than, Edward Cullen.

* * *

well!?! what did ya think? review please.

ok so i know i said that i would update tomorrow in my note, but i remembered that i have a family dinner tomorrow night, so i will be cleaning and writing tomorrow. haha so if it gets done score for you guys, if not look for a update saturday! see you guys then. wish me luck on that family dinner. they are crazy, especially when its game nite! ahhh, i have gotten tackeled before during these things!

review review! please and thank you!

Meg!


	5. AN! dont kill me

hey please dont kill me! i have not forgotten about this. i am actually having really really bad writers block. and i am a senior getting ready to graduate, so my finals are taking over my brain and i am turning to mush.

so can you guys please hang in their till summer, i will have much much more free time, and another thing that would help me is ideas.

if you guys could give me ideas that you want to see or how a certian way you would like something to happen, i would love to add them in somehow with my own twist. just please please.. dont give up on me!

-megan

and i want to thank these people...

TeamEmmettAlice, raeannaleigh, marie

you guys made me feel happy! and thanks for the input!

any and all ideas are greatly appriciated! mucho mucho!


	6. Chapter 4

thank you too... twilightlvr4vr, jediahsokaroxx

and this chapter is dedicated to since i used their idea(somewhat) lol!-TeamEmmettAlice

and thank you Cullen4life1996 for NOT killing me... lol ;-)

* * *

Edwards eyes were big while my blade was pressed up against his throat.

"who are you, or might I ask what are you?" Edward glared at me. " and that sword is not going to do much protecting by the way." He said smugly.

"oh really, and why is that, and I am not telling you a damn thing about me. Given that I don't know myself…" I mumbled the last bit to myself. Apparently he heard that anyway because he tilted his head and gave me a curious look. His glare lessened but only slightly, seeing is I had my sword shoved at his neck still.

He cut my damn training short. He needs to leave. i pulled my sword away and backed away from him slightly.

"Please leave, I need to finish my exersices and you interrupted me. Now go away." I said. Hopefully he doesn't see any similarities between me and Bella from school. I know the mask is suppose to keep me hidden, but that is from mortals, he dosent seem like a mortal to me. At least it still hides my face.

"you seem like you are from a different time, the way you are dressed, your weapons, and the way you speak a little bit. How old are you?" Edward actually seemed curious and dosnt really seem like he wants to kill me anymore. He slowly moved away and circled me, well tried to. My battle instincts took over some and I instantly started circling too. Edward smirked at me thinking he had the upper hand.

I decided that I should probably start heading home. It seems I wont be able to finish my training today. When I went to leave the meadow, Edward appeared right in front of me. What the Hell! How did he move so fast.

"what the hell? What are you?" I knew he was different, but damn. I have never encountered a creature like him, well anything with his speed.

"well if your not telling me anything about you, I am definitely not telling you about me!" he laughed. Then he just disappeared.

*at home*

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop out.

"Man I was really hoping I didn't have to do any home work being away from our camp. Stupid!" I huffed out. I was trying to figure out what exactly Edward was, and his family of course. He seemed more confident when he was around me in the meadow, while he seemed more shy at school. Well he was probably trying to be more human at school. Makes sense.

After a few hours of failing at research, I slammed down my laptop and huffed. I decided to just get some sleep and see what I could find out tomorrow. I checked under my pillow and made sure my "pen" was there.

*school next day*

I pulled into the parking lot, and looked around. I was very early. I had decided last night that I would go and check out the pool since I was new yesterday I didn't have to do PE.

After I had changed and found myself staring into the water from the high dive I felt happy. I have always felt very comfortable in the water. I couldn't explain it. I was the fastest out of everyone at camp in the water. And I could hold my breath for a very long time. The longest I have been able to is 15 mins. I haven't tested it lately.

I took a few steps back so I could dive into the water. I took a couple quick steps forward, jumped up on one foot like I was skipping then launched myself into the air. I started flipping and spinning in the air as I was falling into the water. I finally straightened out and dove into the water. As I came up I noticed someone standing on the side of the pool. No, it couldn't be… Edward was standing there watching with a awed look on his face. I swan over to him.

"hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"hey Bella, I was just coming in here to swim a few laps. I usually do right before school starts. It helps me relax I guess. And.. Wow, that was an amazing dive." I blushed a little. I never blush, what the heck is wrong with me!

"oh, thank you. I really love the water." I said quietly.

We agreed to split the pool. I was going to swim laps too. We had been swimming for about 20 mins or 25 when I heard a splash up infront of me. Then lots of yelling.

"HELP, I CANT SWIM!" it sounded like one of the younger students. I was all the way across the pool and I noticed Edward going into the dive well even further away from where the kid fell in. so I went underwater and swam over to where the kid was, faster than any Olympic swimmer could ever swim.

I reached the kid grabbed her and when I got her to the surface with her, I pale hand reached from the side and helped me pull her up to the side. I looked up and saw that it was Edward. How the…?

"How did you get here so fast?" we said at the same time.

"I was already swimming by when she fell in."I lied. He must of realized I was lying. "no, because we both ended at the other end together and I was just getting into the dive well when I heard her fall in." he rambled.

"can we just talk about this later. We need to make sure the girl is ok." I reasoned avoiding the subject, for now.

"Fine, but I want answers." He demanded.

"fine, later." Much much later.

I pulled myself up out of the water and checked to make sure the girl was okay.

"hello, are you ok?" she looked a bit shaken.

"Edward, can you hand her my towel please?" Edward got up and got my towel and wrapped it around the girl.

"i-I am fine, ju-just cold. Thank y-you for s-saving me." She stuttered out.

"well, lets get you into the locker room. Do you have some PE clothes that you can change into for now." she nodded and I walked her to the living room. She came back out and then I walked her to the nurses office and explained what happened.

I had changed to, and after I started walking to my truck to get my books out, when a cold hand grabbed mine.

"you said we would disscuss what happened later. Its later." He actually sounded kind of stressed.

"yeah I did, but not right now. school is going to start, and my secret is going to take a while to explain. But you have secret too. You got to the girl just as fast as I did. And you were further away. So how about when you decide you want to tell me your secret, I will tell you mine. Later!" I hope I know what I am doing!

* * *

Hey.. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET MY MIND BACK INTO THIS STORY. I JUST WATCHED THE MOVIE RECENTLY AND THAT SPARKED MORE IDEAS. AND THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS THAT HELPED ME WITH IDEAS!

KEEP THE IDEAS COMING AND HOPEFULLY I CAN CREATE MORE CHAPTERS.

-Meg

picture of the pool is on my profile. yes i know forks is not that high class but its my story!


End file.
